Get Pitch Slapped!
by JustAWriter167
Summary: Katniss had just finished her Senior Year in high school. Now that she is eighteen years old, she goes to a college called Barden University. She goes there for her education, to get a boyfriend, to make friends, and to create memories. She even joins an all female a a capella group known as the Barden Bellas.


**Katniss Everdeen**

Leaving my family and friends at home was the hardest decision I have ever made. But education is really important my mother once said. Now that I am going to college at eighteen years old, I have finally become an independent woman. Mother also said that going college is going to be fun. It's a place where I can learn, make some new friends, and _create memories. _

"Hello there! And Welcome to Barden University!" a cheerful voice said.

I looked up to see a pasty-faced blonde girl staring at me, giving her creepiest but friendly smile.

"Hi..."

"I'm Delly Cartwright! And what is the name of your dorm?" Delly chirped.

I sighed at the official BU greeter. She was definitely annoying. _Yes, Mother. College is definitely going to be fun._

"Wellington B-6 Hall." I murmured.

"Here is your official Barden University Rape Whistle! Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" the annoying greeter handed me the shiny black whistle. I considered throwing it back at her face, but I have managed to keep my calm. Like some guy is really going to rape me. I'm not the type of girl guys fall in love with.

Without saying goodbye, I walked towards a huge white building. I rode the elevator up to floor six and the first door was actually my room.

Just as I entered my dorm, I already felt like tearing out my hair. There was pink frilly bras, panties, and skirts lying all over the floor. Some white-trash girl was texting on her iPhone 4s.

"Oh sorry about the mess," the blonde girl said sarcastically, "the name's Brittany Johnson."

My dark grey eyes scanned her tanned body up and down. She was naked except for the fact she was wearing polka-dot panties and bras.

"I'm also confident about all of this." Brittany said, referring to her half-naked body.

_Great... I have a lousy, messy, and naked roommate._

"Well, see ya, bitch!" Brittany cackled while texting on her iPhone.

I quickly threw my junk on top of the bunk bed and quickly hurried out of the room. That was the worst thing I ever experienced.

My destination was the Activities Fair. That's the place where I can join all sorts of clubs. But there were a lot of these clubs called "a cappella" groups. I used to sing when I was a little kid, but there's no way I am going to sing in front of thousands of people.

I arrived right in front of the "Hunter's Unite" group. This tall dark-skinned girl dressed up as an Indian carrying a long wooden bow. She started chanting this weird incantation.

"Hello, would you like to join the Hunter's Unite group?" she asked with an accent. She gestured to a group of archers who were prepared to shoot an arrow. One of them accidentally releases the bowstring and an arrow digs deep into another girl's arm.

"Uh... No thanks!" I say quickly before bumping into a ginger and a blonde girl.

"Hi there, we're with the Barden Bellas. We're the only all-female a cappella group on campus." the redhead said. She shoved a Barden Bella flyer into my hands.

"Oh... Those girls. It's a thing now right?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh totes. We talented women sing covers of songs without music and only our mouths." Foxface continued, not letting the disinterest look in my face break her.

"Ew." I muttered.

I continued to look at the flyer which was filled with pictures of women singing. They were all dressed in flight-attendant uniforms. Just great. It's basically loads of humiliation.

"I'm sorry, but I think this is kind of lame and stupid." I said sheepishly.

"Aca-scuse me?" Cashmere snapped, putting both hands on her hips. "Synchronized Toddler-Dancing to a Barney song isn't lame and stupid. We sang back-up for Justin Bieber, you bitch." she said with a plastic smile.

"That was rude!" Foxface snapped back.

"No it's alright. I don't really sing anyway." I brush them away.

"Okay then. Please keep the flyer if you change your mind." Foxface beamed.


End file.
